


{Podfic of} Little Pieces

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Firefly, Psych
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River met Shawn in the Academy. It's years before she sees him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Podfic of} Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103502) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Title: Little Pieces

Fandom: Psych/Firefly

Author:Blackeyedgirl

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length: 06:16

Format:[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xqqmwibcmajw8bt/Little_pieces.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
